Ozanam Serpiente
Ozanam Serpiente (オザナムスネーク,'' Serpiente Ozanam'') is the second mate and cook of the Banshee Pirates. He was originally a famous fashion designer, who created the Serpiente Fashion in fashion that many nobles and other civilians bought. He then became a merchant who sold exotic animals and other creatures to the world nobles and buyers. However, he was caught by the marines selling drugs and other black market items. With that a bounty of 30,000,000, also known by the name of The Tamer (為, Onjun[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?']). Hecause of his devil fruit, the Onjun Onjun no Mi, with this he sets out to make as much money as he can and to collect as many cold blooded animals as he pleases. Also to create the most beautiful outfit in the world for all to see and admire it. Appearance Ozanam is as an extremely pale-skinned man with waist-length black hair. He has amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes — a reference to his snake-like nature. He is mostly seen in a suit and other current fashions. However, he loves to wear purple so he wears a purple suit and a black fur coat over his shoulders. However, he keeps his sword on his belt and a bag filled with some of his own supplies. He also is seen sometime with a purple scarf around his neck and a top hat to match, both baring the Serpiente Fashion symbol on it. Personality Ozanam is a very flamboyant man, naturally as a fashion designer. He is also incredibly vain. Ozanam is depicted as an arrogant and graceful warrior, who has a great love for battle. Thinking of battle as a graceful dance where each participant must do their very best. He will often comment on opponents that do not try their best and end up getting angry with them. Ultimately ending up killing them in cold blood and he will leave the corpse to rot away. He is a narcissist feel who judges almost everyone and everything by beauty. He can be incredibly vain but he is a powerful combatant killing off anyone he wishes without regrets. Making him a great assassin and he is feared along with the rest of his crew because of these. Although Ozanam can not take those who insult him back, when this happens he get angrier and will end up losing his focus with said opponent. Once that has happened he usually be able to calm down and fight. He has shown to be cunning as well, being able to trick others with different ploys. Ozanam has often shown a childish side like boredom, when like this he will become somewhat annoying and more arrogant. He can act childish with opponents and insult them, although since he can’t take it he will through a fit because of what they said. Making him mad and getting him into a blind rage, often getting him in trouble with his opponent. He cannot think clearly when he is mad, it can often backfire on him. Relationships Crew Among the crew, even though he is one of the strangest out him. They loves his skills with a needle and thread, often he acts as the doctor among the crew.Like many other members, he thinks of Almaen as a very worth captain to lead them. However Ozanam is mostly seen with Shirataki and they fight side by side, the two working the best together. Allies Hakuri Crew Ozanam seems to love the hakuri crew, he wants to become a famous man. So he respects them and many the female members do love his creations in fashion. Both Missy and Olivia, love to wear his evening gowns and furs. Ozanam is overjoyed when he sees them wearing his creations. However, he has also have been said to create many of the kimonos that Takashi wears. Takashi and Ozanam seem to have a "thing" going on, however nothing else more is known. Only that they are overly cheerful to each other, however most of the members just ignore it. Kage Z. Bagans For a few years now, Ozanam has created many outfits for Kage that he has worn in his time. He boasts that he created the outfit Kage wore when he was at the Skyline war, Kage does seem to love the furs the best and Ozanam is more than happy to give him the furs of course at a price. They also have shown in recent time to be allies as well, not just business. They have shown to have had a few interactions with each, currently in the working. Ozanam is trying to get Almean and Kage to sign an agreement to become allies, but it is still in the processing phase of such an agreement. Enemies Marines Smoker Smoker and Ozanam have fought before, but Smoker is creeped out by Ozanama's personality and appearance. Ozanam gives him a pet name of the fluffy smoker, because of smoker's fur jacket. Smoker just call Ozanam a sick bastard and gets right to the fight, however since Ozanam loves to talk about him and does it constantly. Smoker gets angry and Ozanam gets angry as Smoker ignores his speeches. Tashigi Ozanam also has a hate for Tashigi, she seemed to have insulted his designs. The two have had meetings before, he has defeated countless times and the same can be said. They were said to have close to 10 different encounters and each holds a 5-5 record. They both seem to want to finish the other one off. Hina Ozanam doesn't hate most women, but he hates Hina. Because she was the one who was sent after Ozanam, she also destroyed his shops as well looking for evidences. He now wishes to kill and take revenge for what she had done to his pride and joy, so he thinks of taking her life in exchange. Since he often puts it as she has destroyed his life and now he has the right to it to her. Abilities and Powers Speed He has tremendous speed, however he does seem to "ride" on his snakes. This is done by using his bigger snakes, he stands on top of their heads and they move at a very fast passe. He however has the speed of an average man without the snakes aid, so he has the speed that rivals most other second mates. Strength Ozanam has shown to have average strength, since he is more of a flamboyant man. He is a bit slimmer, so he is stile able to handle himself. He does use more of his snake to him in a fight, such as getting the bigger snakes to move objects and other things. He also uses the snakes to grab onto opponents and throw them with a good amount of strength. Swordsmanship Ozanam has shown to be very good with a sword, he had training in a fencing style the most. He uses a sword in the cane he carries around, he has shown to be able to take on the likes of a captain or such of marines. He also was able to take on a second mate or first mate level pirate. He boasts that he often uses his own snakes to aid him, by having them bit the opponents. He can give a quick strike, he uses a stabbing and hacking to finish his opponents off. Master Fashion Designer During his days he was able to create beautiful gowns and other clothing for both men and women. However, he has formed his fashion and sewing skills into combat related attacks. He has been shown to use scissor like daggers and much like Moriah. Ozanam has a giant pair of scissor in which he can split apart and use them as blades. He also has shown to use sebon needles as well, also with his sewing skill he is able to sew up wounds as well. As shown when he got an opened wounded from a sword and right away he sewed him up and he went back to battle. His last tricks is that he uses steel threads as well, most to tied up opponents and such. Devil Fruit The 'Onjun Onjun no Mi (為為) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, which allows the user to tame any cold blooded creature and make it their servants. Onjun for “Tame”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Tame-Tame Fruit. Strength and Weakness This fruit allows the user to become a cold-blooded being and they in turn can become the alpha of all cold-blooded creatures. The user could also be able to allow the creatures climb onto their bodies and travel with them, helping the user in battle. Another good point to this that the user can also influence the user of a hebi model type zoan. The user will suffer the stand of the devil fruit, also the user will become cold to the touch and the user can not tame warm-blooded creatures. Haki Ozanam has shown to understand and use haki, he is able to increase his own senses, durability and be able to knock back most enemies. He boasts that he has mastered all three forms and can be able to take down mostly anyone he wishes. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Banshee Pirates Category:First Mate Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Second Mate Category:Cook Category:Doctor Category:Business Man Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User